woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joryn - 26
Propaganda Am I the only one interested in peace? Is everyone else just skeptical or are they sincerely set upon feeding the perpetual feud between man and Lyth? Does their enmity truly run that deep? I only just learned of the Lyth less than a year ago; hardly enough time to develop a deep hatred for them collectively. Rather, it has been fear and ambition that has driven me. And, thus, it falls solely to me to bring about an end to this needless death and destruction, should I ever find an opportunity that outweighs the risk. In the meantime, I hope to help the Vanguard and Great Ones in accomplishing their goals. Not necessarily to destroy the Lyth–such an objective is futile–but to help them to more effectively oppose and fight the Lyth; to better position them for the long game and, perhaps, even discover a way to contest them without magical support. So long as we're entirely dependent upon magic, the Lyth need only focus their attention on eliminating it. But if we manage to find some mundane alternatives that still prove effective, then we might be able to force a stalemate. Currently, the only ideas I've come up with for improving our chances against the Lyth are providing armor for our Great Ones and arming our common soldiers with heavy crossbows and bodkin bolts; hardly enough to meaningfully improve the odds for the Vanguard. We need more common means to counter their speed and obsolete their ability to shapeshift. The other matter that makes challenging the Lyth difficult is the general belief that they're just a myth. Even killing one in the presence of the nobility was discounted as just a trick to keep the Great Ones in power. Never mind the fact that they knew the noble girl that had been killed. Never mind the fact that they could only explain her abilities as magic. Never mind the fact that she was the daughter of the man who positioned them against the Great Ones in the first place. Never mind the fact that there are clearly competing parties with supernatural abilities. Fools. Puppets. If they must be puppets, then let them be mine. Or, if Leopold meant what he said, his. I only hope that this southern pass that the nobles mentioned is somehow tied to Leopold's agenda. He and his small group seem to be the only others that might want peace. What am I doing with the Vanguard? Why do I not just leave? It's my friends, I suppose; Vera, Lagreth, and Rhyzal. That, and I want to protect the mages, our only weapon against the Lyth. Wasted Talent Darius and Yavin are pathetic wastes of talent. Both have magical ability and both are content to squander it for a fictitious fecal god. I despise them; men that I once respected as valuable allies. They've assumed ownership of Kaelib's estate for worshipping that useless monkey. Now, all they do is take sacramental mushrooms, sit in their own excrement, and worship its golden effigy. Perhaps I should make an anonymous tip to the underworld that there are a couple of incompetent junkies with a priceless statue. No, I still hold respect for what they once did for me; no need to make enemies of them. If I'm to do anything about that statue, it'd be returning it to the nobility from which it was stolen. Perhaps doing so would disarm some of their resentment towards us. I'm surprised that Vera turned over the deed to those two rather than keeping it for Jezebel. I've since recovered the deed and turned it back over to Vera, pointing out that it belongs to Jezebel, but I suspect that she'll give it right back to Darius. I expected much more integrity from her, a budding hero. Were I to have access to what Leopold used to steal the gift from Cromm, I'd seriously consider using it on Darius and Yavin. Twits. A Week For The Broker Vera is intent on leaving Kaliin to deliver the news to Jezebel. I've convinced her to wait a week before we leave the city. After all, Lothar has made it clear that much of the Vanguard will soon be heading up through Xolmeth and preparing to take the northern pass to Yorland. We can leave with that group and only make a slight detour for Jezebel. In the meantime, we're supposed to track down the Broker, who is suspected to be a Lyth. I have no interest in being one of those who actively looks for the Broker, but I do want to make myself available in case we actually find him. I think I'll take this week to study my personal library while others follow the leads. I'm also interested in learning about Xolmeth courting traditions. Asking Lothar for permission to court his daughter turned out the be an insult to him; my timing was improper. That, and he holds me responsible for Rhyzal's involvement in the war. I've since had a less hostile exchange with him at a dinner arranged by Rhyzal for the three of us and her elder brother, Aeond. I thought that it was going to be extremely awkward, but it turned out to be an effective setting for communicating expectations and moving towards a resolution; he even mentioned arranging for me to learn to work in metal. So long as I "respect Rhyzal as a Xolmeth lady," my relationship with Lothar should be less contentious and, perhaps, even mutually beneficial. I know nothing of Xolmeth traditions, so I'll need to do a little research lest I insult him again. On that note, I'm finding an increasing need to study society generally. If I'm to sue for peace, then I'm going to need to learn how to influence others; to learn their games. Warrior Aeond, who just arrived from Xolmeth, is a prodigy with the sword. I had the opportunity to spar with him and discovered him to be the most talented opponent I've ever faced, excepting the Lyth. Additionally, he has the ability to use magic. I mentioned how impressed I was with Aeond as a warrior during the dinner with the family. That brought up an interesting controversy between him and Lothar. Aeond is viewed as a failure. He is gifted, but he is unproven and has supposedly been avoiding such an opportunity. In Lothar's eyes, he is no warrior. Such conversation might have normally made me uncomfortable, but it actually served as an opportunity to build me up at Aeond's expense. Lothar repeatedly compared us, showing me favor and him disdain. The apparent contrast was timely. Aeond claims to be here to fight the Lyth. If that is so, and he's determined to prove himself in his father's eyes, then I'm inclined to find him that opportunity. I'll even give him Kaelib's ring if it serves him. His talent with the sword and ability to fly may make him an excellent steward for such a tool. On the other hand, I'm also somewhat reluctant to pit him against the Lyth. One with such obvious ability would be quickly targeted and dispatched. My secret to survival against the Lyth, after all, has been being only barely effective. That is, not being a target.